Chin up bars have been known for many years and in general include a cross bar which can be grasped by a user to do chin ups. The user's hands may be spaced at any desired width on the bar to exercise various muscles in the user's arms, back and chest.
More recently, chin up bars have been provided with handles which are slidable along the cross bar so as to adjust the spacing between the user's hands. Such sliding handles include a pin or similar structure received in one of a plurality of holes in the cross bar so as to lock the handles in a selected position. However, such pins are often difficult to actuate or release, and the spacing between the handles is limited to the pre-determined holes in the cross bar.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved chin up bar assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a chin up bar assembly having handles which are slidably mounted on the cross bar and held in a selected position by the user's weight.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a chin up bar assembly having a pair of handles with swiveling handgrips.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for setting a pair of chin up handles at a selected position along a cross bar using only the user's weight.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a chin up bar assembly having sliding and swiveling handles.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a chin up bar assembly having handles which can be selectively positioned without the use of tools.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved chin up bar assembly which is quickly and easily adjustable.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a chin up bar assembly which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following descriptions of the invention.